Cuestión de apellidos
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Estar en aquel directorio no sólo es un privilegio y un honor, sino también una perdición y un deshonor.
1. (Evelio Shafiq) Pensamientos enjaulados

Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto #32: Sagrados Veintiocho del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Familia sorteada: Shafiq.

* * *

 **Pensamientos enjaulados**

* * *

En una categoría inferior,  
están condenados por nosotros,  
da igual lo mucho que progresen,  
siempre nos consideraremos superior.

La admiración, la negación,  
qué opuestas, qué complementarias,  
¿acaso alguna vez  
encontraremos el equilibrio entre mundos en colisión?

Qué cabeza la mía  
por creer tal desfachatez.  
La separación es un directorio  
y el creador es uno de nosotros.

A veces me pregunto,  
escondido en mi pequeño mundo,  
en qué momento  
pondremos el fin a nuestro orgullo.

A veces no sé qué soy,  
ni a dónde voy o con quién estoy.  
Lo que sí sé es encontraré mi camino  
si continúo por el sendero en qué voy.

No sé qué encontraré al final de la jornada,  
o si me gustará en quién me he convertido.  
¿No es a prueba y fallo  
que la gente se conoce a sí misma?

Sé que me he equivocado;  
no sé qué hacer  
para enmendar mi camino.

Por Evelio Shafiq, novato en poesía. 


	2. (Aisha Crouch) Tú a cambio de mí

Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto #32: Sagrados Veintiocho del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Familia sorteada: Crouch.

* * *

 **Tú a cambio de mí**

* * *

Es su bebé el que está pudriéndose en la prisión, por culpa de un padre negligente e imbécil que sólo ve por sí mismo.

Su pequeño príncipe, de ya veinticuatro años, se ha equivocado al aliarse a los mortífagos. Barty puede engañar al mundo mágico acerca de que es el hijo perfecto que no rompe un plato, pero su madre siempre sabe cuándo él está planeando algo. Su bebé tiene una mente tan creativa que le ha llevado a un mundo de fantasía y alegría cuando ha sido más joven, y que ha creído que le ha ayudado a que nadie descubra que es un mortífago.

Bartemius es un estúpido, pero es el estúpido al que ama; él se ha creído todo lo que Barty le ha dicho hasta que ha sido capturado con los Lestrange.

Su bebé no pasará su vida en la prisión, ella se asegurará que él sobreviva.

No importa el costo.

* * *

Por cierto, Aisha es el nombre que le puesto a la señora Crouch.


	3. (Fabián Prewett) Un precio a pagar

Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto #32: Sagrados Veintiocho del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Familia sorteada: Prewett.

* * *

 **Un precio a pagar**

* * *

El dramatismo es una palabra que sólo conoce por dos razones histéricas y exageradas con las que ha vivido por doce años. Es inadmisible que estén haciendo un espectáculo por algo tan poco importante.

—Quiero nombre —dice su hermano mayor.

Gideon ha «cancelado» la cita con su novia por él. Eso hubiese acarreado los regaños de Molly pero no ha puesto el grito en el cielo en esta ocasión. Ella sólo está mirando a Fabián, exigiendo silenciosamente una explicación mientras le cura el brazo roto y piensa en una manera para deshacerse de las escamas y lengua bífida.

Ella es prefecta de Gryffindor mientras que su hermano procrastina cada vez que puede, una ironía según su casa.

Una bludger se ha impactado contra él después de atrapar la snitch. Antes que se estrellase, un cazador le ha lanzado un maleficio para «celebrar» la victoria de Slytherin por quinta vez consecutiva en la copa de quidditch.


	4. (Flora Carrow) Membresía honorífica

Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto #32: Sagrados Veintiocho del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Familia sorteada: Carrow.

* * *

 **Membresía honorífica**

* * *

Emanciparse para demostrar lo que verdaderamente opina es algo que no hubiese hecho antes, pero no se quedará de brazos cruzados. Ni ella ni Hestia van a correr un riesgo del que no tengan la certeza que será beneficioso para su propósito.

A mediados de octubre ha convencido a sus tíos, lo cual ha sido relativamente fácil porque sólo ha dicho que «el club de las Eminencias servirá para evidenciar a quiénes están destinados a la grandeza. No se aceptará a los de la clase indebida, como dice Malfoy».

Están en una de las aulas abandonadas mientras agregan y descartan candidatos para el club. El único requisito que ha puesto es que no hayan dado o no den problemas a sus tíos, o ellos eventualmente sospecharán de las verdaderas intenciones de Flora.

Melinda Bobbin tiene talento en encantamientos y Marcus Belby tiene potencial para elaborar pociones. Cormac McLaggen es muy impetuoso, pero le estará observando.


End file.
